


Jealousy

by Bearslayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Jealousy, Murder Wives, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Oksana voices her feelings about Eve flirting with the contractor fixing their back porch.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 365





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr requested Jealous!Villanelle. 
> 
> I made them married, probably defeating most of the point of the prompt. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Villanelle's lip and nose twitched in irritation at the sound of Eve's giggle. Eve didn't _giggle_. She snickered, she scoffed, she laughed, but she never, ever _giggled_ , a light and airy noise that didn't suit her in the least. Villanelle stared from her spot in the kitchen, slouched in her seat with arms folded over her chest to allow her to watch through the little window by the sink. Her fingers picked at a spot on the sleeve of her kimono-style silk robe, bare foot tap-tap-tapping on the floor in growing annoyance as Eve giggled again. Villanelle furrowed her brows and rolled her eyes as she saw her bring a hand to her hair to fluff it as she spoke. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to quiet her rage at her wife's behavior.

She was flirting.

Villanelle didn't have to hear the conversation clearly to know it. She could tell by her body language; the tilted head, the constant touching of her hair, the shifting of her hips. Villanelle was absolutely fuming with jealousy at the display – because really, how dare she? Eve was _her_ wife. The carpenter they had hired to repair the back porch might be objectively attractive, but he had no business making Eve giggle like that. What the hell was so funny, anyway? His lack of work ethic? He had been there every day for a week working on the damage caused by the tree that had fallen on it and had barely made a dent in the job. Yes, he had deep brown eyes, tastefully graying hair, and a square jaw, but Eve loved _her_. The carpenter was 100% certified Alaskan beefcake, and anyone with eyes would find him pleasing to look at, but he was horseshit compared to Villanelle. She was 100% Russian bombshell, and she was not to be trifled with.

Was she getting too soft since they had gotten married two years ago? Was that it? Did she want a rougher touch, a little consensual violence? Or was Eve trying to get her kicks somewhere else? Was she bored of her?

She saw Eve giggle again, then reached out to give his shoulder a gentle shove. Something deep in her chest snapped, chair nearly falling over as she pushed out of it and moved to the back door, yanking it open. She tried to hide her anger, smiling sweetly to the two, head tilting. Eve looked at her over her shoulder, brows furrowing. She looked slightly amused and it was absolutely infuriating. Villanelle bit the side of her tongue as she spoke to calm herself, leaning on the door frame.

“Eve, honey, can you come in and help me with something?” She offered a smile to the carpenter, mouthing a falsely polite 'sorry!'.

“Sure – I'll talk you tomorrow, Alex.” Eve smiled to him – she turned her head as she addressed him.

“Of course, Mrs. Yang.” Alex replied, giving a disgustingly winning smile as he glanced to Villanelle, tipping his head to her politely, “And Mrs. Yang.”

“Oh stop, you know you can call me Eve. And call her Oksana, she's still embarrassed I made her take my name.” Eve said, bringing a hand to her hip in false indignation.

Villanelle grabbed her around the elbow, tugging her towards the house.

“I'm not embarrassed. I'm proud to have your name. You're my _wife_.” She couldn't keep the edge off of the last word as she got Eve into the house. She slid her hand from Eve's elbow to her hand, taking hold of it to practically drag her towards the bedroom as the back door swung shut.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Eve asked, concerned by the dragging and silence between the rooms.

When they reached the bedroom, Villanelle crowded Eve into the wall, leaning down to kiss her hard, capturing her lips with her own and her hips in her hands. Eve gave a soft noise as her back hit the wall, hand moving to bunch in the fabric of her robe. Squeezing her hips roughly, Villanelle broke the kiss to move her attention to Eve's neck, giving her pulse point a not-too-gentle bite that caused her to gasp. Eve liked to be bitten. Villanelle knew everything that she liked, how rough, and how often. She took hold of her pajama bottoms – they were silk and matched Villanelle's robe – and yanked them down around her thighs. Eve gave a little whimper, bringing a hand down to push them further, stepping out of them as Villanelle lavished attention down her neck and collarbone.

“Oksana – what's gotten into you?” Eve mumbled, her body already heating up. Villanelle loved the way arousal struck her, the way she overheated and could barely hold herself up.

“Nothing,” She didn't mean to growl it, but she did, “I just want to fuck.”

“O-oh,” Eve gasped, Villanelle's fingers hastily unbuttoning the shirt she wore, pushing it off and moving to her bra. She was in an angry, aroused haze, and the front clasping bra proved too complicated for her to process in her fog. A frustrated rumble escaped her throat, and she grabbed the two sides, ripping the clasp out of the fabric altogether to get to her breasts. “Oksana! I could have gotten that undone, you didn't have to destroy it like that...”

“I'll buy you a new one.” She mumbled. She had a single goal in mind and Eve wasn't to be clothed in any way for it.

“Are you sure you're just horny? Because you're being **awfully** aggressive.” Eve gasped again as Villanelle pulled a nipple into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth. Eve's arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers threading into her hair to hold her, pushing against face. She was sensitive in so many places, and Villanelle knew them all. She could practically hear her heart thumping in her chest. She did not leave the other side neglected, nor her own hands idle, one cupping her other breast and the other sliding down to squeeze her mound. Her panties were already soaked. Eve moaned, head falling back to the wall, “Fuck – can we at least go to the bed? My knees are gonna give out.”

Oksana bit down, enough to make her cry out but not to actually hurt her, before pulling her head away.

“I'll bring you to the bed when I'm good and fucking ready to.” She asserted, pressing her into the wall. Eve's brows knitted together in that almost concerned but altogether curious way as she looked up to her, giving a little nod.

“O-okay... Is this about Alex?” Eve asked, voice soft, as if she sought to soothe Villanelle's anger.

“You were flirting with him, so I guessed I had to remind you...” She brought her hands to Eve's thighs, slipping them around the back and hoisting her off her feet, wedging her hips between her legs. “That you're _mine_. My wife.”

“It didn't mean anything.” Eve's eyes went wide – ha! She had caught her.

“So you were flirting? You were flirting with him knowing I was right there? Very bad girl. I don't like that.” Villanelle shook her head roughly, pulling her from the wall. The confirmation fanned the flames cascading through her body, boiling her in possessive anger that propelled her back to the bed.

“It was harmless, Oksana...”

Was Eve deliberately testing her? Villanelle shook her head and dropped her on to the bed, then got on herself, sitting on her knees.

“What is it, huh? I don't pay enough attention to you?” She demanded, reaching a hand out to stroke her hair from her face.

“It's nothing like that...” Eve's voice was soft, but there was no hint of fear there. Villanelle gave a little smirk. Her expression told her everything she needed to know about Eve's mindset. She was already beside herself with arousal, and wanted Villanelle to take charge. Maybe it was shame for so blatantly disrespecting her and she needed to be reminded that it was Villanelle that she had made vows to and nobody else. Maybe it was that she liked to be manhandled and Villanelle had been too gentle recently. Maybe it was a combination of both; either way, Villanelle was powerless against her and would gladly channel her anger into sex. Making Eve beg and shake and cry out was the best way she knew to soothe her own irritation.

“So what is it then? You just wanted to be a bad girl? Maybe I should treat you like one, then.” She snapped, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I...” Eve said it weakly, looking to her lap as Villanelle patted it.

“No more talking unless I say so. Lay across my lap, bad girl.” She commanded, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Eve bit her lip. She shifted to hands and knees and crawled to her. The sight was undeniably erotic, and when Eve settled with her torso over Villanelle's thighs, she smirked. “Now... what to do to a bad girl. Maybe I should fuck you so good that you scare Alex off with your screaming and we have to get a new contractor?”

Eve's hips shifted, and she was silent save for the sound of her labored breathing. Villanelle slid one hand down her spine, fingers trailing down Eve's flushed skin as she made her way to her ass. When she was stopped by her panties, she gave a purely performative growl, making a show out of yanking them down just to get Eve going more. Eve drew in a deep breath, unable to hide anything from Villanelle; the way she arched against her fingers, the way she stuck her ass out just a _little_ when the panties went down. Biting her lip, Villanelle stroked a hand over one of her cheeks, and then gave it a sharp slap, causing Eve to yelp.

“Or maybe I should just spank you til you cry.” Villanelle suggested, hand stroking over the mark that was already reddening. “Or both? What do you think, baby?”

“S-spank me – I've been bad.” Eve whimpered, clinging to the sheets. Villanelle brought her hand down on the other side, curving her palm so that the air trapped when she made contact made a satisfying crack. Eve did her best to stay still, anticipating the punishment for her flagrant flirtation. She smiled, looking to her wife as she brought the hand between her legs, feeling her heat. She pushed two fingers into her, rough and without warning, plunging into her depths – she didn't want Eve to lay still. She wanted her to squirm and push towards and away from her hands all at once, to be too conflicted on which way to push for her thoughts to make any sense. She felt Eve's inner walls constrict around her fingers deliberately, and the second she did, Villanelle removed them.

“Very bad.” She struck her ass again, harder, a few times in a row, leaving little patches of arousal on the reddening skin.

“I'm – I'm sorry!” Eve gasped, hips shifting, pulling away from her hand at the slaps – but pushing towards her again when Villanelle changed up and began to stroke and massage the area. She dragged her fingers down the cleft of her cheeks, slow and deliberate as they made their way towards her center.

“You're sorry for what?” Villanelle purred, once again pushing her fingers in. Her other hand moved up her back, wrapping around the front of her neck. Gently, but holding it.

“For flirting with – fuck!” Eve gasped as Villanelle curled her fingers just right, stroking her expertly.

“Finish your thought, baby.” Villanelle smirked, squeezing her throat and thrusting her fingers. She was still being gentle, but this time because she knew that Eve wanted it rough.

“I'm sorry for f- for...” Eve was having a hard time stringing together a thought, moan dragging from her lips.

“If you don't finish your thought we're never going to be able to work through this, you know.” She smirked.

“I'm sorry for flirting with the contractor! I'm yours, just please – harder, Oksana, please!” Eve cried out.

“I forgive you.” Villanelle withdrew her fingers, slapped her ass hard, and then pulled her up bodily. When she had Eve in her lap and in her arms, she looked into her eyes. “But I'm not done yet. Go get my strap. I want the neighbors to call the cops on us.”

Eyes going wide, Eve practically fell from her lap in her eagerness to collect it.

–

The next morning, Eve, body still weak and sore in nearly every place from the day (and afternoon, and night) before, carefully went to the back porch. She smiled to Alex, offering out a mug of coffee. He took it with a smirk, taking a sip and licking his lips.

“So it worked, huh?” He said, not even pretending he wasn't amused by the sight of her.

“Oh, it worked. She hasn't fucked me like that in **months**. You're a genius. An artisan, a _sain_ t, even.” Eve gave a soft laugh as she praised the contractor, leaning against the house and taking a sip as well.

“Toldja. Didn't I tell ya? Little naturally occurring jealousy works like a charm when you're trying to get somethin' good. Works every time with Andre and he **still** hasn't caught on.” Alex smirked, looking down to the wedding band he wore with obvious affection.

“You know what this means though, right?” Eve sighed, looking to her friend.

“That we can never tell her you've been my friend for over a year and were manipulating her to get the strap?” Alex grinned.

“Exactly.” Eve smirked in return, lifting her mug to tap to his, “To stupid, possessive spouses, and the things we do for a good fuck.”

With a laugh and the clink of ceramic, Alex agreed, “To them, and to us.”


End file.
